


No Bet Needed

by fadedink



Series: The Bet [1]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M, NFL, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben questions Matt's reason for missing so many games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Bet Needed

**Author's Note:**

> The 'seventh' day of Christmas, but only because I finally found this muse again. :)

_**FIC: "No Bet Needed" - 1/1, PG, BR/MH, NFL RPS**_  
Title: No Bet Needed  
Fandom: NFL RPS  
Series: The Bet  
Pairing: Ben Roethlisberger/Matt Hasselbeck  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Ben questions Matt's reason for missing so many games.  
Disclaimer: Fiction, folks. But if you believe this really happened, I've got some prime real estate I wanna sell you…  
Notes: The 'seventh' day of Christmas, but only because I finally found this muse again. :)

  
  
"I see you're listed as --"

"Shut up, not my decision." One blue eye opens, frowns up into a wide grin.

"'Sore back', huh?" The words echo with suppressed laughter, earning another glare and a finger.

"Bulging disc." Should be explanation enough.

"Uh _huh_. That all you got bulging?" Juvenile humor that earns an eye roll and a snicker before it can be swallowed.

"I see you've progressed to fifth grade now."

"Yep." Proud of it, too, from the sounds of it. "So...this disc thing..."

"Shut up." A muffled thud, of a pillow hitting skin, follows a snort. "Mike said --"

"Oh, _Mike_ said. I see." Another pillow is dodged, captured, propped up behind a broad back.

"Bastard. Why'm I here again?"

"Because you love me." Far too smug, but impossible to argue with.

"Oh, right."

"Know what Troy said?"

"Uh, no...not sure I want to."

"Said you're not as young as you used to be and I shouldn't treat you like a pretzel. Hines just said you're old."

"Like a..." Soft, muttered curse as the words sink in to a still sleep fogged brain. "I am going to _kill_ him. For real this time. Slowly and painfully."


End file.
